Jason McKonnell chapter 1
by vampirelover17randi
Summary: this is a really good and looong chapter. i really am proud of it. i cant wait till it gets many views.


Summer school was up and running. Whoopee. I have to do English language arts in order to go to the next grade. Ring! We all gathered our books and headed out the door. "Jodi. May I speak with you for a moment?" Mr. banner asked. I stayed behind.

"have you always written stories?" he asked. I nodded. "yeah. For about 5 or 6 years. Why?" I asked. "I-uh found one of your composition journals under one of the desk yesterday. I hope writing is something you peruse." he encouraged. I stood awkwardly on my right leg. "well, um… I was just writing nonsense, Mr. banner." I lied. He smiled, noticing my attempt. "Jodi, your writing is really good. Why are you in summer school if you're that good? I cant believe how creative you are. You know that this is creative writing that you are doing, right?" he asked, handing me my notebook. "yea, I know." I said. "I think you know more about writing than you led me to believe." Mr. banner smiled. "yea. a lot." I admitted, chuckling. "you know that every new story is an adventure. " Mr. banner quoted himself from last week. "yea. And my stories are so real to me." I said. "that's really good. Your making your stories come to life." he said, pushing himself away from the wall. "they are more real than you would think, Mr. banner." I chuckled, moving towards the door. "I should get home. My mom will kill me." I said,. Trying to look happy about that as if it were a joke. But Mr. banner knew my life problems. "Jodi, I would do something about that. Its not right for you to be living in that condition." Mr. banner said. " I know. See you tomorrow, Mr. banner." I said, still heading for the door. "Jodi." Mr. banner called. I turned around. "take the rest of the week to rest. Do what you want. You need a break from school stress and your mom.? He said. I smiled. "thanks. Have a good day, Mr. banner." I said. He nodded, and I left the class room. I turned the corner, and instantly jumped when I heard Yuki call my name. he practically yelled it though he was right behind me.

I turned around to look at him. "what, Yuki?" I asked, not interested in listening to him today. "oh, come on, babe. You cant be still mad about what happened at that party, are you?" he asked. "you took advantage of me. I was drunk. You were drunk. If you didn't want me to remember, then why didn't you kill me like you did the other girls you had sex with?" I said, louder than should have been. "shush! Be quiet! You know I had to kill them. I couldn't trust them. I trust you though. And I cant survive without you. I need your blood everyday." he said. I ripped from his grip, and started walking towards the main doors. Once we were in my front yard, we continued out rant.

"I would have to be nuts to let you do anything to me, again." I said, looking back, but he was now near the big tree. I walked over, getting pissed. "what else did you do? Did you suck my blood, too, while having sex with me?" I asked, angry, and a little loud. "geeze, Jodi. You can at least be a little quieter!" he hissed. I stomped closer to him. "I don't want to be near you anymore! I'm sick and tired of being your personal blood bank! My life is bad enough with my abusive mother! I need you to leave me alone!" I yelled. Suddenly he started to disappear and reappear in other places and he did this for a little while as I stood there a little scared, now. I pushed him too far that time. I have done this once, and he got so mad, he almost left me there to die. But the truth is, I need _him _to survive. He may need me for my blood, but I need him for his protection. I sat down, ad cuddled with myself. This was my submissive stance. He was moving so fast, the wind he was making, blew my hair everywhere. I rocked back and forth, and started to whisper to myself. "I need you, I need you.." he began to settle down. But his face was next to me. I gasped, and fell back as this scared me. "good girl." he said, with a smirk. Then, he helped me up and walked me up to my house. "I will be back later, okay?" he said. Then, he kissed my cheek and left. I opened the door and walked inside.

Well, if you didn't already guess it, Yuki is a vampire. He is a jerk, and a drunk. He loves to party, and gets every girl to have sex with him, one way or another. Whether they want to or if he forces them, or like me, gets them drunk enough to where they don't remember.

I gasped as I noticed a boy on our couch. He stood up. I stared at him in astonishment. Kail was in my house! Omg, this was a dream come true! I decided to play it cool. What ever that means. "Kail?" I asked, plainly. I mentally slapped myself on the forehead. I was stupid to start a greeting with that. He smiled and stood up. "I'm just here to tell you that I'm not going to be here much longer. I'm going to be out of state. You're the only girl I know that wont go crazy over this news. So that's why I'm telling you." he said. I stood there, plain-faced and confused. "you're moving?" I asked when I could find my voice. "yeah. To Hiroshima." he said. "so how will we stay in contact?" I asked. "um… cell, computer, cell…." he laughed at his repeat word. I giggled. "okay." I said. He headed for my door. "I'm moving today, just to let you know." he said. ""I have been packing for a month now." he added. "you should have told me that a month ago, then. We could have hung out." I said. "yeah. Sorry." he said. "well, ok. See you on video chat or something." I said. "yea." he said, a little hopeful, but not a whole lot. Then he left.

I ran to my bedroom, careful not to run into my mom. My walls are pink, nasty color for me. I covered it with loads of Jason McKonnell posters and shelves with his signed merchandise. I have mugs, photos, clothing of all kinds, and I have a guitar that he sighed. Its sparkly silver. I love it. I also have his pic on my laptop background and blackberry. I am a big Jason McKonnell fan! He is a singer, and a song writer. My goal is to sing with him, someday. I have been to most of his concerts. Even the ticket ladies remember me. *laugh* my brother had his radio on in the next bedroom. I could hear it perfectly.

_hey! Do you want to have a chance to sing with Jason McKonnell, and be in his house? _"YEAH!" _then sign up for a chance to win one free ticket, and backstage pass to his almost sold out concert! Just call 555-2345! Again, call 555-2345. And if you are our fifth caller, you can win ten thousand dollars to spend in Hiroshima with Jason McKonnell! _"Omg! I'm so getting that! I grabbed the cordless and dialed the number really quick. Some one answered with one of those things they say when they want to be professional. doesn't anyone just say hi? "hi! I want to know if I'm the fifth caller. Am I?" I said really excited. _**"… yes you are! You are our fifth caller!" **_I jumped up and screamed with joy. "so what do I do now?" I asked. _**"well, you get ten thousand dollars to spend when you're with Jason.. And you get to go to his house. And the concert ticket and backstage pass." **_

I was too excited. This was a dream come true. "Omg! When do I get those things?" I asked. "_**next week." **_"alright! Um… ok. I will pack when I get them." I said. _**"ok, enjoy the time with Jason." **_"oh, I will." I said. Then I hung the phone up.

I was so excited, I told my mom when the tickets came in and then I was packing. I was going through all my things to see if I wanted them anymore. Of course I would keep my Jason merchandise. I decided what I wanted and didn't want with everything else. My bracelet that Yura gave me when we were in third grade, check. My one-of -a-kind student-of-the-month award, check. I grimaced at the next item. A used condom from one of my brother's previous girlfriends. "ewwww!" throw it away! Gross!

I finished packing with Jason McKonnell's merchandise, when I heard a knock on the door. "what." I said, plainly, knowing it was my mom. "Yura is here" mom said. Very rarely did my mom let Yura come over. "And dinner is almost done" she added. "okay." I said, going through my clothes. Then, I heard her footsteps fade away on the wooden floor. I stood up, and closed the last box with thick clear tape. Then, I went downstairs and saw Yura in the living room.

She jumped up when she saw me. "you're going to see Jason?" she asked, excited. "yeah! I'm so excited!" I beamed. "girl, you have to get an autograph for me!" she beamed, jumping in excitement. "of course!" I promised.

Yura was my good girl. Which is why Yuki hasn't gone for her yet. She is still a virgin, so she doesn't have experience, yet. But many boys would like to change that. And I wouldn't want that to happen to her like it was done to me a few years back. "I'm going to Hiroshima! that's going to be really cool!" I said. Then, I remembered that Kail was going to be there. But maybe not in the same neighborhood.

"anyone want curry?" mom asked, from the kitchen.. She seemed really happy. Maybe cause she was getting rid of me, finally. "me!" Yura beamed. I laughed lightly at her reaction. Yura loves curry. I swear she could live off of it. I sat down next to her, as we ate dinner.

My brother walked into the room. Awesome, now was my chance to piss him off. "hey, Jake. keep your _used condoms out of my room! Thanks I'd appreciate it." I said, smiling towards Yura, who was disgusted. He became red with anger. "you little br-" "hey, that's enough!" mom said, butting in. "Jake, go finish packing. Your flight to Denver leaves tomorrow." mom said. He threw death glares at me, as he headed to his room. But mom gave me a serious look, too, which made me stop and look at my food. I mumbled a "sorry." under my breath. Yura took a spoon full of curry into her mouth. _

"_Jodi, you have to hurry, too ,because your flight leaves tonight." mom said. "wow, good thing I showered already." I joked. Though it was true. I did. "when?" Yura asked. "nine" mom said. She seemed really happy to get rid of me, because she never speaks to Yura, either. If that wasn't her plan, then she was acting weird for another reason. _

"_I will miss you." Yura said. "I know .but I will contact you in any way I can." I promised. She smiled and nodded, now having a mouthful of curry in her mouth. _

_After dinner, Yura and me said our goodbyes, and we stood by the door, hugging. I don't normally hug, because I am terrified of people touching me, but Yura is an exception. I pulled away when I remembered something. I ran to the entertainment center and grabbed a picture, and gave it to her. It was a picture of me, so she wouldn't forget me. "thanks, Jodi/" she said, tearing up. My poor whiner. *laugh* _

"_ok, the moving POD will bring all of your things to the airport and then people will bring them to your dorm room. You should leave now, while the its still daytime. And its about eight and you want to be there early." mom said. I gave her a glare, telling her that I knew something was up. But, truthfully, I knew I would never know what it was. _

_So after I had said my goodbyes to Yura, I was on my way to the airport. Then I got on the plane. _


End file.
